<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Orange and Milk by bluelily06</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600790">Orange and Milk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelily06/pseuds/bluelily06'>bluelily06</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Hot Springs &amp; Onsen, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:20:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelily06/pseuds/bluelily06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>FF yang isinya kumpulan Oneshot NSFW Kagehina.<br/>Bakal kuupdate tiap ada ide dan waktu luang ^^</p><p>Warning: Don't like, don't read.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disini Kagehina saling manggil dengan nama kecil ya, Tobio dan Shoyo. Untuk narasi aku juga pake Tobio dan Shoyo demi kenyamanan cerita.</p><p>Happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tobio, anak semata wayang keluarga Kageyama. Terlahir dengan wajah tampan juga kecerdasan yang melebihi rata-rata. Hidup dengan keluarga yang berkecukupan, disayang guru-guru, dan digandrungi hampir semua siswa perempuan di sekolahnya.</p><p>Sekilas hidupnya terlihat sempurna bukan? Hidup yang mulus tanpa cacat sedikitpun.</p><p>Tapi garis takdir seseorang tentu tidak sesempurna itu. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu, bahwa Tobio mencintai seseorang yang seharusnya tidak boleh ia cintai. Sudah sejak lama Tobio terlibat dalam perasaan terlarang. Ia mencintai temannya sendiri yang bergender laki-laki.</p><p>Tobio berpikir jika orang tuanya tau, mungkin mereka akan kecewa berat padanya. Oleh karena itu sang pria bersurai hitam ini memutuskan untuk menyimpan rapat-rapat perasaannya-bahkan dari orang yang disukainya sekalipun.</p><p>KRINGGGG.</p><p>Bel rumah keluarga Kageyama berbunyi nyaring.</p><p>Ibunda Tobio yang sebelumnya sedang memasak, segera mengecilkan api kompor lalu berlari menuju pintu depan. Sementara Tobio sendiri masih menetap di sofa, tidak beranjak barang sedikit pun. Ia tetap berkutat membaca majalah voli keluaran terbaru.</p><p>Padahal jika Tobio tau siapa yang akan datang, dirinya pasti akan teramat senang melebihi siapapun.</p><p>"Mamaaa~"</p><p>Terdengar samar-samar suara anak lelaki. Tobio tahu suara itu-suara yang sangat ia rindukan. Suara indah yang tiga tahun ia harapkan bisa kembali menyapa gendang telinganya.</p><p>Tobio berani bertaruh yang datang adalah Shoyo, sang tetangga sekaligus seseorang yang sudah lama tidak ia temui karena pindah dengan ayahnya ke Amerika. Teman masa kecil yang sebaya dengannya-sang remaja lelaki yang menjadi subjek cinta terlarangnya juga seseorang yang sering menjadi objek mimpi liar Tobio.</p><p>Masalahnya kenapa Shoyo tidak memberitahunya akan datang?</p><p>"Kok kamu ngga memberitahu akan datang hari ini?" kali ini terdengar Nyonya Kageyama yang berbicara.</p><p>"Aku mau surprise buat Mama dan Tobio!"</p><p>Shoyo memanggil orang tua Tobio dengan sebutan Papa dan Mama karena dari umur lima sampai empat belas tahun Shoyo sering menginap di rumah Tobio. Ayah Shoyo sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan jarang di rumah, sedangkan ibunya sudah lama meninggal.</p><p>Tobio dan Shoyo memang sudah dekat sejak kecil. Karena itulah benih-benih cinta di hati Tobio sudah ada sejak dulu. Perasaan terlarang-yang seharusnya tidak boleh ada-tapi terus tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu.</p><p>Nyonya Kageyama mempersilahkan Shoyo masuk. Si mungil ini langsung berlarian masuk ke dalam rumah, mencari sosok yang ia rindukan.</p><p>"Tobio~~ooo!!"</p><p>Mendengar suara yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan itu, Tobio segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dari majalah voli yang ada di tangannya. Begitu netranya menangkap rupa sang sahabat, ia mendadak membeku seperti patung.</p><p>Tiga tahun tidak bertemu dengannya dan sahabatnya itu terlihat semakin... manis?</p><p>"Manis," gumam Tobio yang hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri.</p><p>Shoyo secepat kilat langsung berhambur ke arah Tobio dan langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu. Si kecil langsung menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya dengan kepala Tobio, persis seperti kucing.</p><p>Sungguh, Tobio sangat gemas dengan sahabat mungilnya ini.</p><p>"Aku kangen Tobio."</p><p>"Aku juga kangen banget sama kamu, Sho."</p><p>Tanpa meminta izin, Tobio mengecup pipi si mungil.</p><p>"K-kenapa menciumku?"</p><p>"Ucapan selamat datang," jawab Tobio sekenanya.</p><p>Tobio mengusap lembut surai oranye sahabatnya. "Apa kamu sadar bahwa kamu semakin manis?"</p><p>"Aku laki-laki, kamu harusnya bilang aku semakin tampan dong."</p><p>"Kamu memang laki-laki, tapi wajahmu manis Sho."</p><p>"Baik, baik. Aku anggap itu pujian."</p><p>Shoyo memalingkan wajahnya yang perlahan menampilkan rona merah. Shoyo tidak ingin Tobio melihatnya. Sebenarnya entah kenapa Shoyo senang jika Tobio menyebut dirinya manis.</p><p>Mama Tobio berjalan melewati Tobio dan Shoyo, hendak kembali ke dapur untuk melanjutkan acara masaknya yang tertunda.</p><p>Sebelum berbelok sempurna ke arah dapur sang Nyonya Kageyama berkata, "Sho-chan, kebetulan mama lagi bikin pancake madu. Nanti kamu sama Tobio makan bareng ya."</p><p>Shoyo segera bangun dari posisi nyamannya yang berada di pelukan Tobio. Lelaki mungil itu menegakkan tubuhnya lalu mengacungkan jempolnya, "Yeay, itu makanan kesukaanku! Sebentar lagi aku nyusul ke ruang makan!"</p><p>Dengan posisi masih duduk di sofa, Tobio terpaku pada penampilan Shoyo. Ia baru menyadari si mungil tampak sangat manis dengan baju oversize garis-garis oranye putih. Belum lagi celananya pendeknya-membuat sang lelaki bersurai hitam meneguk salivanya.</p><p>"Kenapa berkeliaran dengan celana sependek itu? Kau mau diperkosa?"</p><p>"Apaan sih Tobi! Aku ini laki-laki, ngga ada yang mau memperkosaku!"</p><p>"Menurutmu begitu? Baiklah, kita buktiin aja. Aku yakin pasti nanti akan ada yang memperkosamu," sahut Tobio dengan senyum miringnya.</p><p>"Kok kamu malah nyumpahin yang ngga-ngga?"</p><p>Shoyo menjadi sedikit emosi, sahabatnya ini sekali-kali mulutnya memang perlu dijahit.</p><p>Si mungil memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan obrolan tidak penting ini lagi. "Aku duluan ke ruang makan ya."</p><p>Shoyo langsung berlalu ke ruang makan tanpa menunggu Tobio. Ia berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Dia kesal dengan sahabatnya, sungguh.</p><p>Kamu akan melihat bahwa kata-kataku akan jadi kenyataan, Sho.</p><p>Tobio bangun dari sofa, menyusul Shoyo yang terlebih dulu pergi ke ruang makan.</p><p>"Ma, aku mau nemenin Mama. Nemenin aja sih ngga bantuin. Hehe."</p><p>"Ngga apa-apa kok Sho-chan. Duduk aja disitu, tunggu ya sampai pancakenya matang."</p><p>Si mungil menyamankan dirinya di kursi makan sambil bersenandung ria.</p><p>"Ngomong-ngomong Sho-chan sudah punya pacar belum?" tanya Mama Tobio sambil masih berkutat dengan masakannya.</p><p>Posisi dapur dan ruang makan hanya terpisah dengan sekat tembok dengan tingginya yang kurang lebih hanya seukuran setengah tinggi wanita dewasa.</p><p>"Belum, hehe."</p><p>"Sama kayak Tobio dong," sahut Mama Tobio diakhiri dengan tawa.</p><p>Tobio yang baru tiba di ruang makan langsung beringsut duduk di kursi di samping Shoyo. "Maaf ya walaupun aku belum punya pacar tapi aku sudah punya orang yang kucintai sejak dulu."</p><p>Si mungil mengernyit heran, tersirat raut wajah tak suka darinya. Shoyo tak mau disaingi Tobio dalam mendapatkan jodoh duluan. "Siapa? Siapa orang yang kamu suka?"</p><p>"Kamu mau tau? Duduklah disini, nanti kuberitahu," Tobio menepuk pahanya yang terbalut celana jeans.</p><p>Shoyo menurut saja. Ia duduk di atas paha sahabatnya. Tobio sendiri menenggelamkan hidung bangirnya di perpotongan leher Shoyo. Nafas hangat Tobio membuat Shoyo sedikit merasa geli.</p><p>Tobio mendekap erat sahabat mungilnya dari belakang, "Kamu harum, pakai parfum apa?"</p><p>"A-aku tidak pakai parfum apa-apa," jawab Shoyo malu-malu. Posisi mereka sekarang terasa awkward baginya. Apakah mendekap dan menempel seperti ini adalah hal yang wajar bagi sepasang sahabat? Shoyo tidak mengerti.</p><p>Manik Tobio tertuju pada celana putih si manis yang tersingkap karena posisinya yang sedang duduk. Paha putih mulusnya terekspos indah.</p><p>Mungkin dipegang sedikit ngga apa-apa.</p><p>Tobio mengelus kulit paha Shoyo dengan satu jarinya. Shoyo yang terkejut refleks memekik, "Ngggh!"</p><p>"Sho-chan kenapa? Ada yang sakit?" tanya Mama Tobio yang khawatir mendengar pekikan Shoyo.</p><p>"Ng-ngga apa-apa, Ma."</p><p>"Tunggu sebentar ya, Mama mau buat jus mangga dulu untuk kalian. Untuk menemani makan pancakenya."</p><p>"I-iya Ma... M-mmh."</p><p>Jari-jari panjang Tobio semakin liar. Kini jarinya menelusup masuk ke dalam celana pendek Shoyo-merasakan lebih jauh tekstur dari paha lelaki yang selalu ia bayangkan saat dirinya berolahraga lima jari.</p><p>"Tobio, bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu? Ini terlalu jauh untuk dilakukan oleh seorang sahabat. Aku ngga bisa."</p><p>"Kenapa?" jawab Tobio dengan nadanya yang memelas-sedikit dibuat-buat tentu saja.</p><p>Shoyo menoleh ke samping. Hidungnya bertabrakan dengan hidung bangir sahabatnya. Ia bisa merasakan nafas hangat Tobio. Harusnya Shoyo merasa biasa saja, tapi kenapa ia sekarang berdebar-debar?</p><p>"Bukankah kamu ingin tau orang yang kucintai?"</p><p>Shoyo mengangguk. Benar, ia duduk di atas pangkuan Tobio atas dasar hanya ingin mengetahui siapa orang yang disukai sahabatnya yang nyaris sempurna itu.</p><p>Tobio mendekatkan belahan bibirnya ke cuping telinga Shoyo. "Orang yang kucintai itu kamu," ucapnya setengah berbisik.</p><p>Sang lelaki bersurai hitam melirik sekilas ke arah Mamanya yang mana masih asik memotong buah. Tobio memanfaatkan momen ini untuk mencuri kecupan dari bibir sahabat mungilnya.</p><p>"Tobio, kamu gila."</p><p>"Gila karena cinta. Jadilah milikku, Sho."</p><p>"Kamu sadar ngga Tobi, kita ini sama-sama laki-la-Ngggh."</p><p>"Sho, kenapa? kamu sakit?" Mama Tobio lagi-lagi menghentikan kegiatannya dan menengok ke arah meja makan.</p><p>Shoyo menggeleng sambil berusaha menampilkan senyum terbaiknya.</p><p>"Dasar, jangan bikin Mama khawatir." Mama Tobio lalu melanjutkan acara potong memotong mangga.</p><p>"Tobi, jangan dilepas resletingnya." bisik Shoyo, menahan tangan sahabatnya untuk berbuat lebih jauh.</p><p>"Jangan larang aku, atau kubuat Mama mendengar suara lenguhanmu lagi," ucap Tobio.</p><p>Tobio tak mau menerima penolakan. Sahabat mungilnya harus tunduk padanya saat ini, harus. Salah dia sendiri yang memakai celana yang cukup menggoda. Salah dia juga yang dengan polosnya duduk di atas pangkuan Tobio.</p><p>"To... bio...."</p><p>"Ssssst."</p><p>Tobio melepaskan resleting celana pendek Shoyo, kini terlihat celana dalam yang berwarna baby blue. Tobio menyentuh little Shoyo yang masih terbalut kain.</p><p>"Boleh kubangunkan?"</p><p>"J-jangan, Tobi..."</p><p>Terlambat. Sang lelaki dominan sudah mengeluarkan kejantanan Shoyo dari sangkarnya. Kejantanan Shoyo tidak terlalu besar dan masih terkulai lemas.</p><p>"Mmmpph..."</p><p>Sang dominan mulai mengurut kejantanan yang menurutnya sangat mungil itu. Jauh sekali dengan ukuran kejantanan miliknya. Hal ini semakin meyakinkan Tobio kalau Shoyo memang cocok berada di pihak bawah.</p><p>Perlahan kejantanan Shoyo mulai bangun. Gerakan tangan Tobio begitu sensual, mengaktifkan selutuh hormon testosteron Shoyo-menggerakan aliran darah untuk berkumpul pada little Shoyo.</p><p>Tobio menjilati cuping telinga Shoyo dengan ujung indra pengecapnya. Shoyo mati-matian menggigit bibirnya agar tidak ada suara yang lolos dari mulutnya.</p><p>Tobio ini benar benar!</p><p>"Anak-anak, pancake dan jusnya sudah jadi."</p><p>Mama Tobio berjalan mendekati meja makan. Tobio dengan sigap melepaskan ujung lidahnya dari telinga Shoyo, meninggalkan cuping telinga yang basah. Tangannya juga segera memasukkan kejantanan Shoyo ke dalam celana dan tak lupa ia kancingkan celana pendek sang sahabat.</p><p>Shoyo sendiri masih terdiam dengan wajah yang merah padam. Sebuah pertanyaan berkecamuk di pikirannya, kenapa ia bisa terangsang karena disentuh Tobio? Shoyo merasa tidak punya nyali lagi untuk menatap sahabatnya.</p><p>"Kamu demam, Sho-chan?" tanya Mama Tobio, ia serius menatap wajah keponakannya. "Wajahmu merah sayang," lanjutnya.</p><p>"Ahahahaha," Shoyo tertawa hambar. Tangannya memasang gestur seperti mengipasi wajah. "Kayaknya gara-gara disini panas deh. Beda sama di Amerika. Mungkin belum terbiasa."</p><p>"Sombong amat."</p><p>"Diem deh, Tobio jelek."</p><p>Shoyo menginjak kaki Tobio dengan sengaja. Perlu diingat posisi Shoyo masih dipangku oleh Tobio. Tobio hanya bisa meringis kesakitan, ia membatin bahwa calon ukenya ini benar-benar galak dan perlu diberi pelajaran.</p><p>Shoyo diam-diam mengulum senyum di bibirnya. Karena perbuatan Tobio yang seenaknya menjamah tubuhnya, si mungil bertekad akan membalas sahabatnya itu.</p><p>Ibunda Tobio duduk di kursi, berhadapan dengan Shoyo. Piring pancake dan tiga gelas jus mangga ia taruh di tengah-tengah meja.</p><p>"Ayo dimakan, Sho-chan."</p><p>Dengan senang hati Shoyo membawa piring yang disuguhkan lebih dekat dengannya. Harum pancake madu semakin masuk ke dalam indra penciumannya.</p><p>Shoyo memotong pancake menjadi potongan kecil lalu menyuapkan ke dalam mulut kecilnya. Lelehan madu dan perpaduan pancake yang lembut sungguh membuatnya ketagihan.</p><p>"Pancake buatan Mama enak," puji Shoyo.</p><p>"Tentu saja, Mama membuatnya dengan penuh cinta."</p><p>Mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama. Sedangkan Tobio merasa seperti seekor nyamuk disana.</p><p>Tobio ingin berpura-pura ngambek karena dicuekin tapi niatnya gagal karena bongkahan Shoyo di bawah sana bergerak menggesekkan dengan miliknya.</p><p>Maju mundur, maju mundur.</p><p>Lubang Shoyo yang masih terbalut celana pendek terasa menggesek-gesek kejantanan Tobio yang sudah setengah bangun.</p><p>Sang submissive ternyata sudah memulai permainannya untuk membalas perlakuan tak senonoh Tobio tadi. Tobio sangat menikmatinya sungguh, ingin melenguh nikmat tapi tidak bisa karena mamanya berada di seberang meja, berhadapan langsung dengan Shoyo dan dirinya.</p><p>"Sho-chan, gimana rasanya sekolah tiga tahun di Amerika? Apa disana pelajarannya lebih sulit? Apa kamu dapat banyak teman?"</p><p>"Disana menyenangkan Ma, aku punya banyak teman baru dan pelajarannya pun ngga sulit."</p><p>"Baguslah kalau begitu."</p><p>Bongkahan sintal Shoyo masih asik menggesekkan diri dengan milik Tobio di bawah sana. Kejantanan sang dominan sudah berdiri sempurna, Tobio ikut menggerakan pinggulnya selaras dengan Shoyo.</p><p>"Ahh."</p><p>Bodoh, Tobio kelepasan melenguh nikmat.</p><p>Atensi sang mama yang sejak tadi terfokus pada sahabatnya, kini beralih pada dirinya.</p><p>Si kecil menoleh ke belakang-ke arahnya, dengan polosnya berujar, "Kenapa Tobi? Aku berat ya?"</p><p>"T-tidak. Nggh-M-maksudku iya. Bisa kau turun Sho?"</p><p>Mamanya malah tertawa. "Masa memangku Sho-chan aja berat, nak. Kamu kan sering olahraga."</p><p>Shoyo mengelus pipi sahabatnya sambil terus menggerakan pinggulnya di bawah sana, menggoda kejantanan Tobio.</p><p>Dasar uke nakal, batin Tobio.</p><p>"Mama tinggal ya, mama mau ada acara dengan teman. Kalian berdua di rumah ngga apa-apa kan?"</p><p>"Ngga apa-apa, Ma." Shoyo tersenyum secerah mentari.</p><p>Sepeninggal Mama Tobio, si mungil bangkit berdiri. Sebelum melangkah, Tobio menahan pergelangan tangannya. "Mau kemana?"</p><p>"Ke kamar mandi. Aku kebelet pipis."</p><p>Sang dominan berdecih, "Kamu membuatku horny lalu meninggalkanku begitu saja disini? Bahkan kamu membuat situasi bahaya barusan, bagaimana kalau mamaku tau?"</p><p>"Apa bedanya denganmu, Tobio? Skor kita satu sama."</p><p>Shoyo menarik tangannya paksa agar lepas dari genggaman Tobio, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang tak jauh dari ruang makan.</p><p>Baru saja Shoyo ingin membuka engsel pintu kamar mandi, satu tangan besar sudah mendahuluinya.</p><p>"Masuk. Aku tidak menerima penolakan."</p><p>Aura dominansi dari kilatan manik gelap Tobio mau tak mau membuat Shoyo nurut. Tobio menyeramkan, sungguh.</p><p>Setelah keduanya berada di dalam kamar mandi yang cukup luas itu, Shoyo berdehem cukup keras. "Ehem. Aku cuma mau buang air kecil. Tolong jangan ganggu aku, Tobio."</p><p>"Kamu pikir aku masuk ke sini hanya untuk menontonmu buang air?"</p><p>Tobio menahan kedua tangan Shoyo di tembok dengan satu tangannya. Satu tangannya lagi sibuk membuka resleting celana pendek sang submissive-untuk yang kedua kalinya.</p><p>"Ngghh.. Tolong lepaskan tanganku-"</p><p>Tobio menggeleng, tangannya kini sibuk menurunkan celana dalam Shoyo. Sekarang bagian bawah Shoyo sudah terekspos sempurna.</p><p>Malu, Shoyo berusaha merapatkan kakinya. Tapi sang dominan malah memukul bongkahan sintalnya.</p><p>"Akhhh," Shoyo memekik merasakan bagian belakangnya yang perih karena pukulan sahabatnya.</p><p>"Buka selangkanganmu lebih lebar atau aku pukul lagi."</p><p>"Aku malu, Tobio. Sudah ya kita hentikan ini. Kita ini sesama laki-laki, ngga boleh melakukan hal seperti ini," Shoyo berusaha membujuk sang dominan.</p><p>"Aku mencintaimu, Sho. Aku ingin melakukannya dengan orang yang kucintai."</p><p>"T-tapi aku-"</p><p>"Kenapa?" tanya Tobio, raut wajahnya mulai tertekuk. Ia berasumsi buruk apa yang akan Shoyo katakan selanjutnya.</p><p>"Sudahlah lanjutkan saja."</p><p>Shoyo menyerah, dia tidak ingin menyakiti Tobio dengan mengatakan tidak mencintainya. Karena sebenarnya Shoyo pun memiliki sedikit perasaan aneh di dadanya saat berada di dekat Tobio. Shoyo merasa ingin memastikan perasaan itu dengan berhubungan seks bersama Tobio.</p><p>Betapa bodohnya Hinata Shoyo.</p><p>Shoyo membuka kakinya lebih lebar. Manik Tobio berbinar melihat little Shoyo yang sudah berdiri tegak dengan mengeluarkan cairan pre-cum.</p><p>Jemari Tobio bergerak memijit kejantanan Shoyo. Satu tangannya ia lepas memegang pergelangan tangan si mungil karena ia yakin Shoyo tidak akan memberontak lagi.</p><p>Tanpa meminta izin, Tobio mencium bibir sahabatnya. Lidahnya bermain di sekitaran belah bibir Shoyo.</p><p>"Ahh, Tobio..."</p><p>Shoyo mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Tobio. Ia menikmati ini, menikmati lidah Tobio yang sudah masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya, mengabsen gigi rapinya satu persatu.</p><p>Sambil terus mengurut kejantanan Shoyo yang semakin mengeluarkan pre-cum, indra pengecap Tobio bergelut dengan milik Shoyo. Beberapa saat tidak ada yang mengalah, sampai Shoyo menyerah karena dia tak tahan ingin cum.</p><p>Sedikit lagi Shoyo akan mencapai putihnya. Tobio semakin mempercepat tempo mengurutnya. Semakin cepat, semakin cepat-</p><p>"Tobio, Sho-chan, kalian dimana?" Mama Tobio memanggil mereka. Suaranya sangat dekat, sepertinya mamanya ada di ruang makan.</p><p>"Di kamar mandi, Ma." sahut Tobio. Ia buru-buru mengecek apakah pintunya sudah terkunci sempurna atau belum.</p><p>Tok. Tok. Tok.</p><p>Untung pintunya sudah terkunci.</p><p>"Aku mau pakai celana dulu," bisik Shoyo.</p><p>"Ngga usah, Sho. Kamu diem aja."</p><p>"Kalian lagi apa di dalam?" Mama Tobio bertanya lagi.</p><p>"Tadi Shoyo mau pipis Ma, tapi pintunya ngga bisa terkunci. Aku coba masuk ke dalam eh malah jadi kekunci ngga bisa kebuka," sahut Tobio dari balik pintu.</p><p>"Apa perlu Mama telpon tukang reparasi kunci?"</p><p>"Ngga Ma, Tobio coba otak-atik dulu aja. Kalau masih ngga bisa kebuka biar Tobio dobrak."</p><p>"Oke kalau gitu Mama titip Shoyo ya. Mama mau pergi dulu ada urusan."</p><p>"Iya, Ma."</p><p>"Hati-hati di jalan Ma," kini si mungil yang menyahut.</p><p>"Iya anak-anakku. Mama pamit, ya."</p><p>Tobio menunggu sampai bunyi langkah kaki mamanya hilang, pintu keluar ditutup, lalu suara gerbang yang ditutup. Setelah ini ia akan melanjutkan rencananya menggagahi sahabat yang ia cintai.</p><p>Kunci pintu kamar mandi sudah Tobio buka, selanjutnya ia menggendong Shoyo ala bridal style. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Shoyo belum memakai celana.</p><p>"Tobio, aku mau dibawa kemana? A-aku belum pakai celana."</p><p>"Ke tempat yang belum pernah kamu lihat di rumah ini."</p><p>Tobio menggendong Shoyo menaiki tangga. Tangga menuju bagian teratas rumah.</p><p>"Wah, rumahmu ada taman di atas atapnya sekarang?"</p><p>"Iya, gimana? Kamu suka?"</p><p>"Mmm." Shoyo mengangguk antusias. Bunga-bunga di depannya sungguh menarik perhatiannya.</p><p>Shoyo memang pencinta bunga, Tobio sangat tahu itu. Bahkan sejak kecil Tobio sering membawakan bunga untuk Shoyo.</p><p>"Bunga lily kesukaanku. Cantik sekali. Tempat ini indah, Tobio."</p><p>"Kamu lebih cantik dari bunga ini. Kau tahu Sho, bercinta denganmu di tempat indah seperti ini memang impianku sejak dulu."</p><p>Tobio menurunkan Shoyo di atas meja yang pinggirannya dikelilingi semak berbunga. Kejantanan Shoyo mengacung-seperti menantang. Tobio yang gemas memijat sekilas kejantanan mungil itu.</p><p>"Uuhh. Tobio, aku mau tanya."</p><p>"Tanya apa, Manis?"</p><p>Tobio membasahi jarinya dengan cairan pre-cum Shoyo. Setelah dirasa cukup basah, ia masukkan langsung jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya ke dalam lubang surgawi sang submissive.</p><p>"A-ahh. Aku mau tanya, sejak kapan kau menginginkanku?"</p><p>"Sejak kecil aku selalu menginginkamu, Sho. Kau bahkan sering hadir dalam mimpi rutinku setiap minggu."</p><p>Jari panjang Tobio menabrakkan dirinya ke gumpalan daging kecil di dalam lubang Shoyo.</p><p>"Uhhh. Enak... Ngghh."</p><p>"Kau mulai menikmatinya, hm?"</p><p>Tobio menyingkap baju Shoyo hingga dadanya terekspos. Nipple pink Shoyo menegang, sangat sexy. Tobio mengemut nipple Shoyo bagai bayi yang kehausan susu.</p><p>"Ah, ahhh." Shoyo semakin menggila. Baru kali ini Shoyo merasakan sensasi seperti ini. Ternyata seks senikmat ini, Shoyo benar-benar tidak menyangka.</p><p>Sang dominan mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam lubang hangat itu, mempersiapkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegak sempurna tepat di pintu masuk lubang surgawi Shoyo.</p><p>"Tahan ya, mungkin sedikit sakit."</p><p>Shoyo menarik Tobio mendekat, memeluk sang dominan erat. "A-aku takut Tobio."</p><p>"Rileks saja, kendurkan lubangmu."</p><p>Dengan perlahan Tobio memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam. Shoyo meringis, liquid bening berkumpul di sudut matanya.</p><p>"Lama-lama juga enak kok. Percaya padaku."</p><p>Tobio menghujam lubang Shoyo tanpa ampun. Pinggangnya maju, mundur, maju, mundur. Ujung kejantanannya fokus mencari titik yang akan membuat Shoyo-</p><p>"Aaaaaahh-Ngghh. Aaakh."</p><p>Tobio tersenyum, akhirnya ia menemukannya lagi. Netra Shoyo setengah terpejam, menikmati hujaman little Tobio pada prostatnya.</p><p>"Mmm.. Tobio...."</p><p>"Iya, Sho?" Tobio mengusap peluh yang membanjiri wajah si mungil.</p><p>"Ayo... keluar... bersama."</p><p>"As you wish."</p><p>Dengan hentakan terakhir, Tobio mengeluarkan benihnya di dalam lubang hangat Shoyo. Begitupun dengan Shoyo yang memuntahkan cairan pada perutnya.</p><p>Tobio mengangkat tubuh Shoyo yang sebelumnya di atas meja menuju pangkuannya. Tobio memeluk Shoyo yang masih setengah telanjang dan kulit perut yang lengket karena cairan miliknya.</p><p>"Tobio, sepertinya... aku menyukaimu."</p><p>"Kamu bilang gitu setelah kita berhubungan seks? Dasar anak nakal."</p><p>"Jadi... kita jadian?"</p><p>"Tentu saja, Sho."</p><p>"Kamu sekarang milikku?"</p><p>"Iya, aku juga milikmu. Selamanya."</p><p>Tobio mengecup singkat bibir mungil Shoyo yang sedikit membengkak.</p><p>"Ayo kita lanjutkan sayang. Ronde kedua mau di ruang musik atau ruang tamu?</p><p>"Di kamarmu saja," jawab Shoyo pelan. Malu-malu tapi mau, dasar tsundere.</p><p>Tobio kembali menggendong Shoyo ala bridal style masuk ke dalam rumah menuju kamarnya. Melanjutkan ronde kedua atau mungkin sampai ronde ketiga dan keempat.</p><p> </p><p>- Fin.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Haloo kagehina nation! Gimana sensasinya setelah baca FF ini? HSHSHSHS</p><p>Makasih udah mampir!! See you!🤠</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cupid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sambil menggenggam bunga Chamomile di dekapannya, lelaki kecil itu bergumam,</p><p>"Tuhan, segera berikan jodoh terbaik untukku....</p><p>....Aku harus segera menikah."</p><p>Hinata Shouyou—nama sang lelaki itu. Umurnya baru saja beranjak dua puluh tahun. Walau badannya kecil, dia sudah legal. Sudah bisa minum beer ataupun menikah.</p><p>Hinata adalah anak dari keluarga terpandang. Sejak kecil Hinata terkurung di rumahnya, sekolah pun hanya bisa homeschooling sampai SMA.</p><p>Setelah lulus sekolah ia kira ia akan bebas, tapi itu salah. Hinata yang polos dan lugu, akan dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya.</p><p>Karena tidak terima dengan keputusan sepihak orang tuanya, Hinata melarikan diri. Pergi ke sebuah desa dekat pegunungan, membeli sebuah rumah kecil dengan halaman yang sangat luas.</p><p>Orang tua Hinata tentu sangat murka, tetapi pada akhirnya mengijinkannya dengan syarat saat sudah menginjak usia dua puluh tahun, anak lelakinya itu harus pulang dengan membawa calon suaminya.</p><p>Hinata yang selama dua tahun keasyikan menekuni pekerjaannya sebagai florist, menjadi lupa akan janjinya itu.</p><p>"Sial, bagaimana aku bisa cepat mendapatkan jodoh. Apa perlu aku hubungi biro jodoh?"</p><p>Hinata menghela nafas lelah. Selalu bermonolog hal yang sama setiap malam. Ingin mendapatkan jodoh, hanya itu.</p><p>Berbicara dengan bintang-bintang di langit, mengungkapkan permohonan. Berharap akan ada bintang jatuh yang mendengarnya.</p><p>Hinata tidak tahu bahwa malam itu, seorang dewa mendengar permohonnya.</p><p>-.-</p><p> </p><p>Hinata sayup-sayup membuka netranya, cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan sekejap menganggu penglihatannya.</p><p>Mengucek-ngucek matanya, lalu duduk dan meregangkan badannya.</p><p>"Selamat pagi," ucap suara misterius di samping kasur.</p><p>Hinata melonjak, hampir lompat dari kasur ukuran king size miliknya.</p><p>Matanya melebar melihat sesosok pria dengan rambut hitam legam, hanya terbalut selembar kain di badannya mendadak ada di kamarnya.</p><p>Terlebih lagi dia membawa panah, dan mempunyai.... sayap?</p><p>Hinata melemparkan semua benda yang bisa diraihnya menuju sang lelaki misterius. Bantal, guling, dan selimut mengenai wajah dan tubuh lelaki itu.</p><p>Herannya lelaki itu malah menarik sudut bibirnya—tersenyum.</p><p>"Creepy! Siapa kau, Bangsat! Lelaki mesum ya? Pergi dari kamarku!"</p><p>"Kamu lucu banget, tapi mulutnya kasar."</p><p>"Pergi atau mati."</p><p>Hinata menampilkan wajah seseram yang ia bisa—berusaha menakuti lelaki di depannya. Sayangnya lelaki tersebut sama sekali tidak merasa takut dan malah mendekatinya, duduk di pinggir kasur Hinata hingga mata mereka saling bertatapan.</p><p>"Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku manis. Aku bukan manusia, aku dewa cupid. Di kahyangan, dewa-dewi memanggilku Kageyama."</p><p>"Dewa cupid?"</p><p>Kageyama mengangguk, "Kau ingat tidak permohonanmu semalam? Aku datang untuk mengabulkan apa yang kau inginkan."</p><p>"Memberikanku jodoh?"</p><p>"Iya. Dengan panahku ini, aku bisa membuat siapapun yang kau inginkan menjadi jodohmu."</p><p>Manik coklat Hinata berbinar. "Wah, hebat banget. Aku ngga pernah nyangka hal kayak gini akan terjadi padaku."</p><p>Kageyama menghilang sekejap lalu kembali dengan sosoknya yang berganti penampilan. Seperti manusia biasa, ia memakai t-shirt dan celana jeans. Sayap dan panah miliknya hilang seakan-akan tadi hanyalah sebuah ilusi.</p><p>Hinata menepuk-nepuk tangannya antusias. "Sugoi! Kekuatan dewa memang ngga masuk akal, kayak sulap!"</p><p>Kageyama hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Ia canggung dipuji oleh makhluk lucu di depannya.</p><p>"Apakah semua orang bisa melihatmu?"</p><p>"Tidak, hanya kamu saja."</p><p>"Apa aku bisa menyentuhmu?"</p><p>Kageyama menggangguk mengiyakan.</p><p>"Apa orang lain juga bisa?"</p><p>"Tidak bisa, Hinata."</p><p>Hinata menunjuk wajah dewa di depannya—sangat tidak sopan.</p><p>"Kamu bisa tau namaku!"</p><p>"Tentu saja, aku kan dewa. Kamu bodoh banget," jawabnya santai.</p><p>"Sialan! Mr. Cupid, besok aja ya kau bantu aku cari jodoh. Hari ini aku sibuk banyak pesanan karangan bunga."</p><p>"Hmm, baik."</p><p>Kageyama sebenarnya agak malas, kalau begini pekerjaannya akan tertunda. Tapi berlama-lama dengan manusia seperti Hinata tidak buruk juga, pikirnya.</p><p>Hinata beranjak dari kasurnya, pergi ke kebun di belakang rumah untuk melakukan pekerjaan pertamanya hari ini—memetik bunga.</p><p>Kageyama hanya mengekor di belakang Hinata, memperhatikan manusia yang lebih kecil darinya memetik bunga sambil berceloteh ria tentang filosofi bunga dan juga sekilas tentang kehidupan dirinya.</p><p>Selesai dari kebun bunga, Hinata pergi ke toko bunga miliknya yang berada di bagian depan rumah. Ditaruhnya berbagai macam bunga yang ia petik ke atas meja.</p><p>"Kageyama, setahuku cupid itu wujudnya anak kecil deh. Kenapa kamu bongsor banget."</p><p>Kageyama terkekeh sembari memainkan surai lembut Hinata. "Aku juga punya wujud berupa anak kecil, Hinata. Tapi aku lebih suka wujud yang ini. Mencerminkan diriku yang sudah dewasa."</p><p>Perhatian Hinata yang sebelumnya terfokus pada bunga-bunganya, dialihkannya untuk menatap Kageyama.</p><p>"Aku kasih tau ya, tidak perlu kau tunjukan. Aku ngga suka anak kecil. Ngeliat anak kecil bawaannya pengen nampol."</p><p>Kageyama cekikikan gemas. Bocah di hadapannya ini padahal mukanya kayak anak kecil tapi malah membenci anak kecil.</p><p>Apa dia takut merasa tersaingi?</p><p>"Oh iya, umurmu berapa Mr. Cupid?</p><p>"1200 tahun kurasa."</p><p>"Tua," cibir Hinata.</p><p>Kageyama terkekeh dengan cibiran dari si lelaki imut. "Dewa-dewi umur berapapun tetap bisa terlihat muda, Hinata. Kita abadi, ngga kayak manusia. Ngomong-ngomong kamu sedang membuat apa?"</p><p>Kageyama mendekati Hinata yang sedang berdiri dan fokus merangkai satu persatu tangkai bunga di tangannya.</p><p>"Buket bunga pesanan hari ini. Lihat, cantik kan? Ini temanya cheery and fun. Aku memadukan bunga dahlia, daisy, coneflower, dan nigella."</p><p>Hinata memamerkan buket bunga buatannya yang mana membuat Kageyama tersenyum.</p><p>"Cantik, tapi kamu lebih cantik. Aku baru menemukan lelaki secantik kamu di ras manusia."</p><p>Hinata sedikit tersipu. Ya, hanya sedikit. Selebihnya malah kesal. Dia kan pria, kenapa harus dipuji cantik?</p><p>"Aku pria, aku tampan. Bilang aku tampan wahai Mr. Cupid," Hinata menggembungkan pipinya lucu.</p><p>"Ngga mau," tolak Kageyama cepat. "Kalau kamu dewa, aku malah ingin menikahimu."</p><p>"Kenapa ngga kau saja berubah jadi manusia? Pasti bisa kan?"</p><p>Hinata beralih dari meja kerjanya, mengelus pipi sang cupid.</p><p>Wajah mereka sangat berdekatan hingga hembusan nafas pun bisa dirasakan oleh masing-masing pihak.</p><p>"Bisa, tapi tidak semudah itu. Ada ritual yang perlu dilakukan agar bisa jadi manusia. Dan itu melanggar hukum alam. Seluruh kahyangan bisa murka padaku."</p><p>Ting tong.</p><p>"Pakeeeet!"</p><p>Hinata mendecak kesal, momen dengan Kageyama diganggu oleh suara berisik ini.</p><p>Itu pasti kurir yang sering mengganggu Hinata setiap hari—mengirim barang atau makanan apapun padanya.</p><p>Kurir itu menyukai Hinata, tapi Hinata tidak menyukainya. Karena dia bukan tipe Hinata, hanya itu alasannya. Padahal kalau Hinata mau, jodoh sudah di depan matanya.</p><p>Hinata memang sangat pemilih dalam hal apapun.</p><p>"Aku taruh di depan pintu ya, Hinata! I love you!" teriak sang kurir dari depan rumah. Tak lama, terdengar suara motor yang menjauh.</p><p>Hinata tidak memperdulikan itu, ia kembali berkutat dengan buket bunga di mejanya.</p><p>"Hinata, paketnya ngga diambil?" tanya Kageyama lembut.</p><p>"Males. Kamu aja ambilkan di depan pintu."</p><p>Kageyama menggangguk mengiyakan lalu pergi berjalan ke arah pintu depan rumah Hinata. Di depan pintu, terlihat kotak kecil dengan sticky notes ditempel di atasnya.</p><p> </p><p>Makan yang banyak ya, Hinata.<br/>Jangan lupa bahagia hari ini.</p><p>Dari aku yang selalu mencintaimu,<br/>Atsumu</p><p>p.s: makan ini sambil membayangkan kau memakanku.  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p>Kageyama penasaran dengan apa isi kotak itu, baunya harum sekali. Saat kotak sudah terbuka, sang dewa malah mengerutkan dahinya.</p><p>Makanan apa ini? Tepung digoreng? tapi bentuknya aneh, panjang dan besar.</p><p>Menyadari sesuatu, sang cupid melihat lagi sticky notes dari lelaki bernama Atsumu itu.</p><p>Makan ini sambil membayangkan kau... memakan..ku?</p><p>Astaga!</p><p>Kageyama menepuk jidatnya. Ia paham maksud Atsumu. Lelaki itu benar-benar mesum ternyata.</p><p>Hinata tidak boleh berjodoh dengan Atsumu. Tidak akan kuizinkan.</p><p>Mengatai orang lain mesum tapi Kageyama melihat kembali makanan itu. Membayangkan makanan itu masuk ke dalam mulut Hinata yang kecil—</p><p>Ugh.</p><p>Kageyama meneguk salivanya.</p><p>Dibuangnya kertas sticky notes laknat itu ke tempat sampah. Kageyama kembali masuk ke ruangan dimana Hinata berada.</p><p>"Hinata, kamu dapat makanan dari lelaki bernama Atsumu."</p><p>Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya. Menghampiri sang cupid—membuka kotak berbau harum itu.</p><p>"Hottang! Ah, aku sudah lama ngga makan ini. Kangen banget sama rasanya!"</p><p>Hinata merebut kotak berisi hottang tersebut dari sang cupid.</p><p>"Ayo Kageyama kita makan bareng!"</p><p>Satu tangan Hinata menggandeng Kageyama, menuntunnya menuju ruang tengah.</p><p>Sekarang mereka berdua duduk di sofa bludru. Hinata menyodorkan hottang yang berukuran lebih kecil ke sang cupid.</p><p>"Ini untukku?" tanya Kageyama.</p><p>"Iya. Hottang kamu yg kecil, aku yang besar. Aku suka yang besar!"</p><p>"Sesuai ya, Hinata."</p><p>Ups. Kageyama keceplosan.</p><p>"Sesuai apa?"</p><p>"N-ngga, ngga apa-apa. Ha-ha-ha-ha."</p><p>Kageyama tertawa hambar. Bodoh, imajinasi di otaknya malah keluar dengan lancar. Ini salah manusia mesum bernama Atsumu itu.</p><p>Hinata membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Berusaha memasukan seluruh hottang ke dalam bibir kecilnya.</p><p>Sang cupid merasa tindakan manusia mungil ini sangat—mengundang.</p><p>Mulutnya yang penuh dengan hottang, bagaikan sedang mengulum sesuatu yang panjang, besar, hangat.</p><p>Kageyama menjilat bibirnya. Bagaimana rasanya kalau miliknya berada di dalam mulut si mungil? Dikulum hingga basah, dijilat dengan lidahnya, ugh.</p><p>Bagaimana rasanya bercinta dengan manusia?</p><p>"Kageyama, kamu tau ngga, kamu itu tipeku banget. Tampan, tinggi, dan badanmu bagus."</p><p>Perkataan Hinata menyadarkan Kageyama dari lamunan mesumnya.</p><p>"Benarkah?"</p><p>Hinata mengunyah hottangnya sambil mengangguk. Pipinya semakin terlihat besar ketika sedang mengunyah.</p><p>"Kalau aku tipemu, maukah kamu bercinta denganku?"</p><p>Kageyama menggeser badannya, menghimpit tubuh si mungil. Hinata berusaha bangkit, tapi tidak bisa. Tangannya ditahan oleh tangan besar sang dewa.</p><p>"Bercintalah denganku."</p><p>Kageyama menempelkan hidungnya di hidung mungil Hinata, menghapus jarak antara mereka. Manik mereka saling beradu.</p><p>"A-aku belum pernah bercinta, Kageyama."</p><p>"Cobalah denganku."</p><p>Tanpa menunggu jawaban, bibir Kageyama melahap bibir kecil Hinata. Lidahnya masuk ke dalam rongga mulut si mungil—mengecap rasa gurih dari hottang yang barusan Hinata makan.</p><p>Tubuh besar Kageyama mendorong tubuh kecil Hinata hingga tertidur di sofa. Kageyama tindih badan kecil itu sambil terus memperdalam ciumannya.</p><p>"Nnhhh."</p><p>Hinata melenguh—permainan lidah Kageyama semakin liar. Lidahnya menjelajahi setiap sisi rongga mulut Hinata. Menyebarkan sensasi geli, membuat hormonnya naik hingga kejantanannya mulai bangun.</p><p>Kageyama melepas bibirnya dari si mungil, menatap wajah di bawahnya yang dipenuhi peluh.</p><p>Merasakan sesuatu, Kageyama mengarahkan tangannya ke gundukan di paha dalam Hinata.</p><p>"Uuuhhh—"</p><p>Kageyama menyeringai. "Yang ini sudah bangun?"</p><p>"Nnhhh...Kage... Jangan disentuh...Uhh."</p><p>Kageyama tak memperdulikan Hinata. Hanya dengan menjentikkan jarinya, sekejap seluruh pakaian Hinata lepas dari pemiliknya.</p><p>Tubuh Hinata sekarang tak terbalut apapun.</p><p>"Cupid bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan?"</p><p>"Menyingkirkan apa yang mengangguku, hm."</p><p>Kageyama menjilati nipple Hinata. Menyedotnya kuat seakan nipple-nya bisa mengeluarkan susu.</p><p>Setelah puas dengan satu nipple, Kageyama berpindah ke yang satunya. Memanjakan nipple tersebut dengan bibir dan lidahnya.</p><p>"Eunggh..."</p><p>Desahan Hinata kembali mewarnai permainan ini.</p><p>"Kage...yama...Ngghh."</p><p>"Enak, Hinata?"</p><p>"Hummhh..."</p><p>Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri.</p><p>"Kamu bohong. Kamu menikmatinya, kan. Tubuhmu ngga bisa bohong."</p><p>Kageyama beralih mengecup perut rata Hinata. Menjilatinya lalu menggigit—meninggalkan banyak kissmark disana.</p><p>Lidah terampil sang cupid kini bermain di pusar Hinata. Lidahnya menyusup masuk ke dalam pusar, menggoda titik sensitif di tubuh si mungil.</p><p>"Eun...Geli—Akh."</p><p>Kageyama menyeringai. Ia merasa lapar, ingin mencicipi seluruh tubuh manusia di depannya. Insting lembut dewanya hilang, sudah digantikan insting buas bagai Iblis.</p><p>Kageyama meraih kejantanan Hinata yang sudah bangun. Dikecupnya pelan, membuat kejantanan itu berkedut.</p><p>Sang cupid mengecup terus seluruh bagian kejantanan Hinata, dari atas hingga bawah, sampai ke twinsball-nya.</p><p>"Ka...ge...yama...Ngghh..."</p><p>Menggerakan telapak tangannya, Kageyama menggenggam little Hinata. Memaju mundurkan tangannya terus menerus hingga kejantanan Hinata berdiri tegak.</p><p>Kecil banget... Seperti hottang yang tadi kumakan.</p><p>Kageyama mendapat ide cemerlang. Dengan kekuatan dewa, seketika keju mozarella dan botol mayonaise berada di genggamannya.</p><p>Seorang cupid yang memakai kempuan spesialnya untuk hal tidak senonoh.</p><p>Sang dominan melilitkan kejantanan Hinata dengan keju mozarella. Hinata lalu membuka netranya, merasakan hal asing menempel di adik kecilnya.</p><p>"Bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan?"</p><p>Kageyama tetap fokus dengan kejantanan Hinata yang sekarang sedang ia beri mayonaise.</p><p>"Membuat hottang."</p><p>"Kau gila."</p><p>Hinata tidak sanggup lagi melihat pemandangan di bawahnya. Ia menutup kedua manik hazelnya, berharap hal memalukan ini segera selesai.</p><p>"Selamat makan," ucap Kageyama pada dirinya sendiri.</p><p>Sang cupid melilitkan lidahnya, memutari kejantanan Hinata. Menjilati habis seluruh mayonaise yang menempel.</p><p>"Ungghh. Ahh."</p><p>Lenguhan Hinata membuat sang dominan semakin bergairah. Kageyama mengecup pucuk kejantanan Hinata yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan precum.</p><p>Seluruh kejantanan Hinata kini masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Kageyama. Kageyama hisap kejantanan mungil itu, membersihkan keju mozarella yang masih menempel bercampur dengan cairan milik si submissive.</p><p>"Hottangku manis dan asin," ucap Kageyama.</p><p>"Ngghh—Kageyama, sebentar..lagi... aku..."</p><p>Kageyama mempercepat ritme kepalanya yang naik turun di kejantanan Hinata. Satu tangannya yg menganggur memainkan twinsball Hinata, satunya lagi mencubit nipple si mungil.</p><p>"Akhhhh—"</p><p>Seluruh cairan Hinata menyembur di dalam mulut Kageyama. Tanpa pikir panjang, sang dominan menelan semua cairan itu.</p><p>Hinata terengah-engah. Tenaga seakan hilang seketika. Tubuhnya lemas, tapi rasanya sangat ringan.</p><p>"Enak ya kalau sudah keluar?"</p><p>"Vulgar banget sih omonganmu!"</p><p>Hinata memukul keras pundak si cupid.</p><p>"Hinata, aku akan membuatmu merasakannya lagi."</p><p>"Merasakan ap—Mmmh."</p><p>Hinata tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya. Kageyama memasukan jarinya ke dalam mulut Hinata.</p><p>"Emut. Hisap. Jilat."</p><p>Hinata mau tidak mau menurut dengan dewa yang sangat seenaknya ini.</p><p>"Ahhh."</p><p>Kageyama menengadahkan kepalanya ke belakang. Matanya sudah setengah terpejam. Bahkan dewa sepertinya tidak bisa menahan kenikmatan duniawi seperti ini.</p><p>Dengan jentikan jarinya, baju yang melekat di tubuh Kageyama terlepas semua.</p><p>Kageyama menggesekan miliknya yang sudah berdiri tegak dengan milik Hinata di bawahnya.</p><p>"Mmmhh," lenguhan Hinata tertahan jari Kageyama yang berada di mulutnya.</p><p>"S-sudah cukup Hinata... Lepaskan jariku.."</p><p>Aku sudah ngga sabar.</p><p>Sang dominan melepas jari-jarinya yang sudah basah dengan saliva dari mulut si mungil. Kemudian jari panjang itu bergerak, menuju lubang di bagian bawah Hinata.</p><p>Kageyama baru memasukkan telunjuknya tapi Hinata sudah mulai merasa kesakitan.</p><p>"Tahan, sayang."</p><p>Kageyama memasukan jari tengahnya. Menggerakannya seperti gunting, berusaha melonggarkan lubang yang sangat ketat itu.</p><p>Ugh, ketat banget. Bagaimana rasanya kalau milikku dijepit di dalam sini.</p><p>Dengan gairah yang sudah memuncak, Kageyama melepas jarinya. Berniat ingin segera memasuki lubang sempit milik sang submissive.</p><p>Sang cupid mengangkat tubuh Hinata. Mengubah posisi si mungil menjadi duduk di atas pahanya. Ia gigit pundak Hinata gemas. Kedua tangannya bergerak ke bawah—meremas bongkahan pantat kenyal Hinata.</p><p>"Uhhh. Cepat m-masukan..."</p><p>Aih. Ternyata dia juga tidak sabar.</p><p>Menerima permintaan sang submissive, Kageyama mendorong tubuh Hinata ke bawah hingga kejantanannya tertanam sepenuhnya di lubang hangat si mungil.</p><p>Sang dominan mendorong pinggulnya masuk keluar dengan tempo cepat.</p><p>"Nghh. Aahh." desahan Hinata terus terdengar.</p><p>"Gantian. Sekarang kamu yang gerakkan pinggulmu."</p><p>Hinata berusaha menurunkan pinggulnya. Lengannya ia kalungkan di leher sang dominan. Baru berhasil bagian kepala kejantanan yang masuk, Hinata berhenti. Lubangnya terasa perih.</p><p>"Hinata... Lihat aku."</p><p>Hinata menatap Kageyama dengan mata sayu dan setitik air mata di ujungnya.</p><p>"Langsung dorong saja. Kalau sedikit-sedikit rasanya perih. Percaya sama aku, aku sudah tau ini sejak 1200 tahun yang lalu."</p><p>Hinata mengangguk. Ia dorong pinggulnya sekuat tenaga.</p><p>"Ahhh—"</p><p>"Kamu pintar sekali sayang," ucap Kageyama dengan nada rendah yang sangat sensual.</p><p>Kageyama melumat bibir tipis Hinata. Tangannya ia pakai untuk meremas bongkahan sang submissive.</p><p>Hinata menaik turunkan tubuhnya ke atas dan ke bawah.</p><p>"Mmhh..mmhh."</p><p>Desahan keluar dari bibir kecil Hinata yang masih ditawan sang dominan.</p><p>Kageyama juga ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya—ia ingin cepat mencapai putih.</p><p>Tak lama, kejantanan mungil Hinata menyemburkan cairan hingga membasahi perut dan dada Kageyama. Sedangkan sang cupid mengeluarkan benihnya di dalam lubang hangat Hinata.</p><p>Keduanya terengah-engah. Permainan ini membuat keduanya lelah. Kageyama perlahan melepaskan kejantanannya dari lubang hangat si mungil.</p><p>"Kageyama... Jadilah manusia. Menikahlah denganku."</p><p>Kageyama memeluk tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya. "Aku sudah jadi manusia sekarang, Hinata."</p><p>Hinata memegangi kedua pipi sang cupid, tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkannya barusan.</p><p>"S-sejak kapan?"</p><p>"Barusan," jawab Kageyama lembut.</p><p>"R-ritualnya bagaimana? Bukankah harus ritual terlebih dulu?"</p><p>"Kau mau tau?" tanya Kageyama dengan nada sensual.</p><p>Hinata menggangguk penasaran. Ia tidak mau kalau hanya ditipu oleh cupid mesum ini.</p><p>Kageyama mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga si mungil. "Ritualnya itu... Aku harus menaruh benih di dalam manusia. Dan barusan aku sudah melakukannya."</p><p>Hinata memukul pundak Kageyama dengan kepalan tangannya. "Kau bodoh. Nanti seluruh kahyangan membencimu gimana?"</p><p>"Aku ngga peduli, asal aku ngga dibenci oleh Hinata Shouyou."</p><p>Kageyama mengecup sekilas bibir tebal di depannya.</p><p>"Mulai sekarang, aku akan menjagamu, Hinata. Mari kita temui orang tuamu."</p><p>Hinata pun langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan sang dewa cupid yang sekarang sudah menjadi manusia.</p><p>"Marry me, Kageyama."</p><p> </p><p>- Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. After Match</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Setting tempat: Kolam pemandian penginapan</p><p>Setting waktu: Sehabis pertandingan lawan inarizaki</p><p>Happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Malam hari setelah selesai pertandingan dengan Inarizaki, anak-anak klub voli Karasuno membersihkan diri mereka di pemandian yang ada di penginapan secara bergantian.</p><p>Anak-anak kelas satu kebagian yang paling terakhir. Kini waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam.</p><p>“Ya ampun Hinata ketiduran. Tsukki, dia keliatan nyenyak banget tidurnya, kubangunkan sekarang ngga ya?”</p><p>“Ngga usah, biar aja ketiduran disini sampe pagi.”</p><p>“Tsukki jahat.”</p><p>“Biar gue aja yang bangunin. Lagian gue masih belum selesai nih. Kalian duluan aja ke kamar.”</p><p>Tsukishima melirik Kageyama dengan tatapan mencurigakan. “Jangan terlalu kasar, Raja. Besok masih ada pertandingan,” bisik Tsukishima pelan—yang hanya bisa didengar Kageyama.</p><p>“Cih,” decih Kageyama sambil masih menggosok-gosokan rambutnya dengan shampoo.</p><p>"Kalau begitu titip Hinata ya. Kalian jangan balik terlalu larut."</p><p>"Iya, tenang aja," jawab Kageyama.</p><p>Setelah Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi keluar, kini tersisa pasangan setter dan spiker karasuno itu dalam pemandian. Suasana sempat sunyi beberapa saat hingga Kageyama menghampiri Hinata yang masih berada dalam pemandian.</p><p>Kageyama menatap lekat-lekat tubuh pria di hadapannya—yang tidak terbalut sehelai benang pun.</p><p>Dada Hinata terekspos, tonjolan pink sang submissive terlihat menggoda. Sementara pinggang hingga bagian bawah tubuhnya hanya terlihat samar-samar karena bias dari air kolam pemandian.</p><p>Bagian bawah kageyama terasa sesak.</p><p>Kageyama ingin memiliki Hinata sepenuhnya malam ini.</p><p>....</p><p>....</p><p>"Mmmmh..."</p><p>Gue lagi bermimpi?</p><p>"A-ahhh."</p><p>Bukan mimpi, ini terasa terlalu nyata.</p><p>Hinata mencoba membuka matanya tapi tidak bisa. Kelopak matanya seperti tertutup sesuatu. Dari sedikit celah matanya hanya kegelapan yang terlihat.</p><p>Hinata mencoba menggerakan tangannya, tapi tidak bisa juga. Tangannya terasa berada di belakang kepala dan pergelangan tangannya terikat kencang oleh sesuatu.</p><p>"S-siapa lo? Kenapa ngiket gue"</p><p>Tidak ada jawaban. Si pelaku tetap diam dan memberikan blow job pada little Hinata.</p><p>Lidahnya yang panjang dan basah menyusuri pucuk kejantanan hingga twins ball milik lelaki bersurai oranye. Melilit, sesekali menggigit kecil.</p><p>Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya, menikmati apa yang sedang ia rasakan. Selama ini ia hanya pernah masturbasi menggunakan jarinya sendiri. Sekarang sensasinya berbeda saat kejantanannya berada di dalam rongga basah milik-entah-siapa.</p><p>"Hhhh... Ah.. Mmmh. T-terushh..."</p><p>Hinata menggerakan tangannya yg terikat menuju kepala sang pelaku. Ia dorong belakang kepalanya agar semakin maju ke depan. Kejantanan Hinata masuk seluruhnya ke dalam rongga basah sang pelaku.</p><p>Persetan siapa dirinya. Permainan blow job-nya sangat luar biasa dan Hinata menyukainya.</p><p>"G-gue mau keluar. Akhh."</p><p>Telapak tangan kecil Hinata masih tetap menahan belakang kepala sang pelaku. Mau tidak mau seluruh cairan Hinata masuk ke dalam mulut sang pelaku yang tanpa penolakan menelan seluruhnya hingga tak bersisa.</p><p>"Cairanmu manis, Hinata."</p><p>Suara ini?</p><p>"....Kageyama?"</p><p>Sang pelaku melepaskan kain hitam yang menutupi manik hazel Hinata.</p><p>Benar, dia Kageyama. Teman satu klubnya, sang setter Karasuno—adalah orang yang barusan melakukan blow job pada dirinya?</p><p>'Gila. Ini gila.' Hinata membatin.</p><p>"Kenapa lo ngelakuin ini, Kageyama?"</p><p>Hinata dengan panik bertanya pada Kageyama yang sibuk membuka ikatan di lengan sang spiker.</p><p>"Biarin gue memiliki lo malem ini, Hinata.”</p><p>Kageyama mendorong tubuh Hinata hingga dada mereka saling bersentuhan.</p><p>"A-ahh.. Kageyama, stop..."</p><p>Kageyama mengelus pipi bulat Hinata yang lembut seperti mochi. Kilatan nafsu di mata Kageyama semakin terpancar.</p><p>“Desahan lo indah. Gue mau denger lagi.”</p><p>Kageyama meremas bongkahan kenyal milik sang submissive.</p><p>"Akhhh."</p><p>“Ini—ini kan yang saat mandi tadi menyembul di air. Maksudmu apa, ingin menggoda hm?”</p><p>“Ng-ngga, gue—“</p><p>Mulut Hinata yang terbuka dimanfaatkan Kageyama untuk memasukan lidahnya ke dalam rongga basah sang spiker.</p><p>Sang dominan melilitkan lidahnya dengan lidah Hinata. Tangannya di bawah sana masih aktif meremas, sesekali memukul bongkahan kenyal itu hingga memerah. Sedangkan little Tobio ia gesekkan di perut Hinata, sudah tidak sabar untuk mencari sarangnya.</p><p>Nafas mereka sudah mulai habis, karena itu Kageyama melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Menyisakan benang saliva panjang yang masih terhubung.</p><p>"K-kage..." lirih Hinata dengan matanya yang sayu dan wajah yang memerah sempurna.</p><p>"Lain kali jangan tunjukkan pantat seksi ini ke siapapun lagi. Cukup ke gue aja."</p><p>Hinata mengangguk menuruti permintaan sang raja. "Mau lagi..."</p><p>"Mau apa? Memohonlah." Kageyama menyeringai, senang sekali menggoda lelaki imut di hadapannya.</p><p>"T-tolong... puasin gue.. Kageyama..."</p><p>"With my pleasure."</p><p>Kageyama menggendong tubuh kecil Hinata. Kaki Hinata mengalung di pinggang sang dominan.</p><p>Manik sang dominan sejajar dengan nipple pink yang sangat menggoda itu. Kageyama menyesapnya kuat, membuat Hinata menjambak surai hitam sang setter.</p><p>"Mmm.. Kageyama... Ahhhh."</p><p>"Kok ngga keluar susunya?"</p><p>Hinata memukul kepala sang setter.</p><p>"Lo selalu tidur pas pelajaran biologi ya? Jelas ngga akan bisa keluar susu lah, gue kan bukan pere—Ahhhh."</p><p>Jemari panjang Kageyama dengan terampil bergerak ke bawah, mengocok dengan tempo cepat pada kejantanan Hinata yang sudah berdiri tegak.</p><p>"Kageyama... G-gue... Mmmh."</p><p>Hinata pun mengeluarkan benihnya. Air kolam pemandian kini mulai tercampur oleh cairan putih lengket.</p><p>"G-gimana ini? Kolamnya jadi kotor."</p><p>Hinata merengek karena panik sudah mengotori kolam dengan benihnya yang cukup banyak.</p><p>Kontras dengan Hinata, sang setter yang malah tertawa.</p><p>"Kok lo ketawa sih?"</p><p>"Udah lah, terlanjur kotor mending sekalian kita kotorin."</p><p>"Lo ini bego banget!"</p><p>Sekali lagi Hinata memukul kepala lelaki dengan nama belakang Tobio itu.</p><p>Kageyama beranjak keluar dari air dengan posisi masih menggendong sang surai oranye.</p><p>Posisi Hinata sekarang terlentang di atas lantai pemandian. Sedangkan posisi Kageyama setengah duduk dan memposisikan kejantanannya di depan lubang sang submissive.</p><p>"M-mau apa lo, Kageyama?" tanya Hinata panik.</p><p>"Menyatukan tubuh kita berdua," jawab sang setter santai.</p><p>"J-jangan buru-buru dong. Lo harus kasih pemanasan dulu, gue kan bukan perempuan.”</p><p>"Gitu ya? Sorry gue ngga tau."</p><p>"Bego." Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut.</p><p>Kageyama mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan bagian bawah Hinata. Lidahnya ia gerakkan memutari lubang surgawi itu. Sepersekian detik kemudian organ basah milik Kageyama sudah berada di dalam rektum sang submissive.</p><p>"Itu jorok, kageyama. Stop—hhh. Singkirin lidah lo."</p><p>Kageyama tak memperdulikannya. Lidahnya semakin liar bergerak keluar masuk, melumasi lubang Hinata agar nanti mudah dimasuki sesuatu yang lebih besar.</p><p>"Ngghh. Akhhh."</p><p>Lubang pink Hinata berkedut. Hasratnya sungguh tak tertahankan lagi. Ia ingin segera dipenuhi—oleh sesuatu yang besar milik sang dominan.</p><p>Merasa sudah cukup, Kageyama melepaskan lidahnya.</p><p>"Di dalam sana pun lo manis, Hinata."</p><p>Kageyama menjilat bibirnya secara sensual.</p><p>"Lo gila. Benar-benar gila."</p><p>Hinata memukul-mukul pelan ke dada bidang sang setter.</p><p>"Gue gila karena lo."</p><p>Sang dominan merendahkan tubuhnya, menghisap tonjolan pink Hinata yang mulai membengkak karena dihisap terlalu kencang sedari tadi.</p><p>"Akhh. Kageyama.. Cepat masukkin."</p><p>Sudut bibir Kageyama sedikit tertarik. “Lo udah ngga sabar ya?”</p><p>Hinata membuang muka, kesal dengan Kageyama yang selalu menggodanya.</p><p>"Tuker posisi," perintah Kageyama.</p><p>Posisi Kageyama sekarang tiduran di atas lantai, sedangkan Hinata duduk di atas tubuh sang dominan. Ia sedang memposisikan kejantanan Kageyama agar pas dengan lubang miliknya.</p><p>"Gue masukin sekarang, Kageyama."</p><p>"Masukin cepet—nnnh. Sempit banget, Hinata."</p><p>Hinata menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Kejantanan Kageyama sangat besar, memenuhi rektum sempit miliknya.</p><p>Untuk seorang remaja yang baru pertama kali merasakan seks, Hinata merasa seperti terbang ke langit. Tubuhnya sangat ringan, hormonnya bagai naik ke puncak. Darahnya berkumpul di satu titik yang sekarang berada di dalam rektumnya.</p><p>Hinata yang terkenal lincah tentunya masih aktif menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Untuk hal seperti ini ternyata kemampuan atletiknya cukup berguna. Ia ahli dalam memuaskan sang seme—dan juga memuaskan dirinya sendiri.</p><p>"A-ahhh."</p><p>Kageyama ikut mendorong pinggangnya hingga menubruk kencang titik terdalam Hinata. Mempercepat tempo permainan—agar bisa segera mencapai puncak.</p><p>"Apakah di dalam masih ada orang?"</p><p>"Ngga mungkin masih ada orang, ini sudah terlalu larut. Itu pasti perasaan bibi aja."</p><p>Terdengar samar-samar suara orang berbicara dari luar pemandian.</p><p>"Kageyama... gue kira disini udah ngga ada—hhh... orang," ucap Hinata setengah berbisik.</p><p>"Gue juga ngga tau. Mmmhh... gue mau keluar, Hinata."</p><p>"Keluarin di dalam. G-gue juga mau keluar.., Hhhhh."</p><p>Akhirnya keduanya mencapai putihnya. Lubang Hinata dipenuhi dengan dengan cairan cinta Kageyama, sedangkan perut dan dada Kageyama menjadi lengket cairan milik Hinata.</p><p>....</p><p>....</p><p>“Sekarang gue mau bersihin kolam ini, lo keringin badan duluan dan pake baju.”</p><p>“Siap!”</p><p>“Kageyama, besok kita lakuin ini lagi ya!”</p><p>Hinata memeluk tubuh tinggi sang setter. Kageyama sedikit terkejut dan tersenyum tipis.</p><p>“Iya, yang penting besok lo jangan sampe kecapean dan sakit.”</p><p>Kageyama mengecup pucuk kepala Hinata dengan sayang.</p><p> </p><p>- Fin.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>See you in the next chap!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>